1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefab building designed for use as a temporary building in an emergency, a field office and a warehouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a prefab building for a temporary building in an emergency, a field office and a warehouse. Heretofore the principal means to achieve such usage was a house which was completed beforehand and then moved and placed at a predetermined place.
However, in this case, there occurred problems that a large space for storage was needed and that efficiency of transportation was quite low because the number of the houses which could be carried on one truck at a time was restricted by the floor area of the truck. Furthermore, the width of a house was restricted to 2.4 meters because of limits on the floor width of a truck.
However, it has long been considered that the width of 2.4 meters was too narrow and that at least 3.0 meters was necessary in view of human factors engineering, i.e., liveability.
To solve these problems, there was developed a house whose roof, floor, walls and some other parts were panels which could be jointed or disjointed each by each. This house was constructed on site only when it was needed.
However, this house constructed of panels still had large problems in that the panels were likely to be damaged during transportation and in that the house required a lot of time and effort in construction and dismantlement at the building site.
Furthermore, even in this case, it was impossible to carry a panel whose width was about 3 meter on a truck.
To solve these problems, this inventor proposed a folding house which was filed in Japan on Mar. 16, 1985 under Japanese patent application No. 60-53003. This invention provides a folding house whose floor panel, wall panels and roof panel are connected so as to be folded.